This invention relates generally to electric meters, and, more particularly, to a base barrier assembly for electronic electric meters.
Conventional electrical metering systems include a plurality of electrical meters, such as induction or electronic type watthour meters, for measuring the energy consumption of individual electrical energy users. Each electronic type meter generally includes metering circuitry for measuring the power consumption of the electrical load associated with the meter and for tabulating the load data related to the measured power consumption. The metering circuitry of conventional electrical meters generally includes an internal current sensor mounted within the housing of the electrical meter for sensing the line current supplied to the associated electrical load and for producing an output signal related to the line current.
To ensure accuracy of the meter, at least some types of electronic meters include a revenue guard board that monitors a single phase of a three phase power supply for voltage and/or current sensing. When the monitored phase of the three phase power supply is interrupted, the revenue guard circuitry then monitors another of the three phases of the three phase power supply so that the meter continues to measure power consumption even when one of the three phases of the power supply is interrupted. Typically, such revenue guard boards are directly coupled to the electronics of the meter, such as a microprocessor, other option boards, and other electronic components of the meter. This construction can be problematic, however, in that the revenue guard board operates at high voltage in comparison to the electronics of the meter, thereby requiring proper space allocation of the high and low voltage components and increasing a required size of the meter to accommodate the respective electrical components. In addition, because the revenue guard board is integrated with the electronics of the meter, it is generally not possible to add or remove a revenue guard board once the meter is assembled.
Furthermore, when the meters are assembled and installed, a connection of a plurality of electrical leads is required. The resultant plurality of lead wires can become unmanageable, and sometimes the wires are literally stuffed inside the meter as a meter cover is installed or replaced. This is not only an awkward and frustrating exercise, but stuffing the wires inside the meter can actually impair proper operation, repeatability of the meter, and servicing of the meter.
In one aspect, a base barrier is provided for an electronic meter assembly including a base assembly having a plurality of wire leads extending therefrom and a revenue guard board for monitoring phases of a meter power supply. The base barrier comprises a body configured for mounting to the base assembly and further configured for retaining the revenue guard board thereto.
In another aspect a base barrier is provided for an electronic meter assembly including a base assembly having a plurality of wire leads extending therefrom. The base barrier comprises a body configured for mounting to the base assembly and at least one wire management member therein.
In another aspect, a meter comprises a base assembly configured for measuring voltage and current, an electronics module comprising at least one printed circuit board and a microcomputer for executing meter data operations, and a base barrier coupled to the base assembly. The base barrier comprises a body fabricated from a nonconductive material, and the base barrier is positioned between the base assembly and the electronics module. The body comprises at least one wire management member therein.
In another aspect, a meter comprises a base assembly configured for measuring voltage and current, an electronics module comprising at least one printed circuit board and a microcomputer for executing meter data operations, a revenue guard board coupled to the electronics module, and a base barrier coupled to the base assembly. The base barrier comprises a body fabricated from a nonconductive material, and the base barrier is positioned between the base assembly and the electronics module. The revenue guard board is mounted to the body.
In another aspect, a method for assembling a meter having a base assembly, an electronics module, a base barrier, and a revenue guard board, comprises the steps of attaching the base barrier to the base assembly; mounting the revenue guard board to the base barrier; and attaching the electronics module to the base barrier such that the base barrier is positioned between the base assembly and the electronics module.